


Not how a first date should go (unfinished Membrane/reader fic)

by Pastapooper



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastapooper/pseuds/Pastapooper
Summary: Unfinished Invader Zim professor Membrane x reader fic. I wrote this a few days after the into the florpus movie dropped (27.10.19 to be exact), but I never got to write the porn stuff sadly. Now I'm too out of it to finish it and it makes me sad. I was very passionate about it at first, but I'm just releasing it into the world to see if the reviews can rev me up again to finish it.I lost my passion at the end and I'm sure that's readable. I hope you can still enjoy it!
Relationships: Professor Membrane/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Not how a first date should go (unfinished Membrane/reader fic)

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a fic that's much kinkier than my usual works. The main idea was for professor Membrane to watch you be fucked by machines before eventually getting a feel for you himself and making you cum with his own fingers. 
> 
> Hope I'll actually finish it someday. Thank you for clicking on this fanfiction and giving it a shot! 💕

When professor Membrane approached you at a lecture, you weren't sure what to expect. You were a fan of his work and loved hearing him talk about all the insane stuff he created in his lab. The mysteries surrounding him intrigued you so much it started to turn into a slightly perverse obsession with the man himself. That's why when he offered you a paid job, you were confused and a little bit afraid. He kept it vague and simply told you it was a test bunny job. He specifically needed a woman and he had noticed your intrigue in his…. work. Your life had grown incredibly boring, so you took him up on his vague offer. Besides, the money he offered was pretty good. 

You walked towards his house and rang the doorbell, knowing fully well you might be walking straight to your death, or at least a traumatic experience. When the Professor opened the door you were greeted with an as professional looking professor Membrane as ever. Despite him not being insanely tall, it always felt like he was towering above you. “Ah, just in time for some tea! Please follow me inside.”  
Still as confused and stressed as ever, you answered with a simple “Yes, sir” and followed obediently.

He walked you to the kitchen where you sat down and got to take a good look around the room while the man made you a cup of tea. It was cluttered and there were pictures of his family on the wall. You can’t help but mention them. “The family pictures are really cute.” You said to ease the silence. 

Membrane chirped up a little when you mentioned them. “I know right! My children are phenomenal. Dib is sadly temporarily insane. He believes his foreign friend is a space alien. Other than that he’s a really good boy and I’m proud of him.” He smiles to himself as he looks at the pictures on the wall. “And that’s my funny child, Gaz. She’s an angel. Really good at videogames as well. A true delight.” 

You smile at the descriptions he gives of his children. Membrane pours you the tea and hands you a cup. He sits down on the other side of the kitchen table and sips on his own cup of tea. “The kids are at school now, so we’ll have plenty of time to discuss and work on the experiment.”

With that his gaze turns serious again. It almost gives you butterflies. “I love my children a lot, but I’d rather not think about them before this particular experiment.”

“Does the experiment have a name?” you ask carefully. The Professor shakes his head. “It’s not named yet. Let me explain my thought process behind the experiment first.” You nod. “Please do.”

“My plan is to test this new serum I made. It’s based on the chemicals that get released when you’re in love. Like Oxytocin. It’s released when one has sex or cuddles with someone they love. It breaks down emotional barriers, making people feel comfortable and getting them to ‘drop their guard.’ Oxytocin is what creates that sense of attachment we feel to another person when we’re falling in love.” He pauses for a second to sip his tea.  
“Women tend to make way more Oxytocin. When a man reaches orgasm, mostly Dopamine gets released. That’s why women fall in love faster once they’ve had sex than men.”

“Where do I come in?” you ask carefully. 

Professor Membrane shoots you a look. “I’m not done yet.”

“Dopamine is the chemical the brain releases when people — women or men — experience any kind of pleasure, including love. Dopamine also increases the amount of testosterone the body produces. The increased testosterone is why people sweat when they’re around someone they have a crush on, and why people have an increased sex drive when the love is new. It’s what I have noticed with you. I am no fool. Your breath gets heavier the closer I come to you.” He leans in closer to you with a playful smirk that gets you to heat up from embarrassment.

With a blush on your cheeks you take a big sip of tea to stay calm. “That’s very observant of you, professor.” 

“It’s how I became the best, love.” He replies and he leans back into his chair. “Anyways, your job requires you to take the serum that will make you hot-blooded. You only need to relax and enjoy yourself while my robots take care of your heat. I’ll mostly be observing you and taking notes.”

You think for a second. You open your mouth to say something potentially stupid. “Sir, are you telling me I’ll be taking sex drugs and then have you watch me get fucked by robots?”

Professor Membrane puts his cups down and pauses for a second to think. “In the name of science, yes- unless you don’t want to. I’m not forcing you.”

As confused as ever you just sit there, analyzing what the fuck just happened.  
“Professor, are you sure it’s for science?”

“Absolutely.” he answers. 

“What are the risks?”

“I don’t know yet. Maybe you’ll explode.” he smiles. “I’m just kidding. I’m just testing how long it works, how you’ll act under the influence of the serum, and how you are feeling afterwards.”

“Why me, though?”

He thinks for a while before answering. “Because there was a smaller chance of you declining than a stranger would.” He pauses and mumbles “and I wouldn’t mind looking at you for hours on end..” He clears his throat. “How was the tea?” 

You give him a polite smile. “It was lovely, thank you.”

Membrane takes your cup and his and puts them in the dishwasher. “Are you sure you want to be my test bunny?” he asks you just to be sure. 

You nod and give him a reassuring smile. “If it’s you, I will do it with pleasure.”

He pulls several papers out of his lab coat and slams them in front of you on the table. “Then please sign here, here, and here. Membrane Labs is in no way responsible if anything goes wrong.”

You signed the papers only fearing for your life a little bit and the professor walked you to his underground lab.  
“There are some different things to wear in this room. Please come to the main lab once you’re done. I’ll be giving you the serum there.” he said and started making his way to the main lab.

Once you were left to your own devices in the room, you realized what you had just agreed upon. You agreed upon taking an experimental drug in a crazy scientist’s lab. A sex drug, at that. An experiment that required you to be fucked by robots, because professor Membrane is a coward- wait no. That’s just professionalism. 

You undressed yourself and looked at the costume in front of you. That’s unexpectedly kinky. It’s a sexy maid costume with bunny ears. Maybe Membrane gets more out of this than just data. You take a deep breath. 

Let’s rationalize:  
It’s just gonna be the professor out there. No need to be ashamed or embarrassed.  
The only other human being in there will be Membrane, all the others will be sex robots.  
It’s for science.

You pulled yourself together and put on the maid outfit and bunny ears and made your way to the main lab. It was a big lab without much in it, yet it still felt cluttered. Professor Membrane was waiting for you behind a control panel.


End file.
